Super Smash Bros: Lost Kingdom of Subspace
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: Hey everyone, been a while since I've uploaded something. However, this is not mine, credit for this story goes to a friend. Enjoy! Chapter 4 up!
1. Tazmily

Super Smash Bros

**Super Smash Bros.**

**The Lost Kingdom of Subspace**

Once the subspace emissary was finished and all the brawls subsided, everyone returned to their own worlds and times, and the paths between them seized to exist. Although the brawlers were never to see each other again, their memories of each other never faded. Little do they know that the path to subspace shall open once again.

**Chapter 1, Tazmily**

Lucas rested at his desk, the thoughts of subspace and Ness, still abuzz in his head.

Lucas: (Why is it…. Subspace is over and I'm back in my own time but when I close my eyes, all I can see is Ness. How he saved me, and I just ran) Sighs I gotta make it up to him somehow!!  
The class all stare at Lucas and his sudden outburst  
Teacher:Lucas? Do you have something to share with the class?

Lucas: Uh no ma'am. I'm sorry. Slumps down in chair (how will I see Ness again. We live in different times… I know I'll look for him in my time. He made be older but his memories should be the same. I can make it up to him here)

Note: I don't really know how far apart Ness' time is from Lucas' so I assume it's about 20 years

Lucas: (….it's settled, today I begin my search for Ness.)

After School

Kumatora and Duster approach Lucas  
Kumatora: Hey Lucas, up for some video games at my house?

Lucas: Not today, Kumatora, I'm going on a quest.

Duster: A quest? Does this have to do with what you said in class today?

Lucas: No….well yes. There's someone I abandoned and I need to repay his kindness. And I'll search the entire globe 'till I find him.

Duster: Than what are we waiting for!

Kumatora:We're with you Lucas, all the way!  
Lucas: Thanks I knew I could rely on you

Lucas returned to his home with his friends, his dog Boney to greet him, and looked up the nearest phone book, searching every page for Ness' name, with no success, but luck was on his side when the phone rang.

Lucas: answers phone hello?

Dr. Andonauts:on receiving end hello, is this Lucas?

Lucas: Dr. Andonauts! Long time no hear. What can I do for you?

Dr Andonauts: I just thought I'd check up on you and your crew. You're not getting in some kind of trouble are you?

Lucas: Not at all Dr. we're just trying to find someone.

Dr. Andonauts: Maybe I can help

Lucas: Doubt it. His name is Ness

Dr. Andonauts: well it's so happens that I know a Ness

Lucas: Really?

Dr. Andonauts: Yes. He happens to be a good friend of my son Jeff… I could call him and see if he's got Ness' number

Lucas: That'd be great! Thank you so much. hangs up phone

Kumatora:Who was that?

Lucas: Dr. Andonauts. And guess what he knows Ness!

Kumatora:Really?

Duster: What an odd coincidence.

After 10 minutes of talking and discussing their situation, the phone rang once again.

Lucas: picks up phone hello?

Dr. Andonauts: Well Jeff wasn't able to tell me Ness' phone number, he did tell me where you would be able to find him. He teaches little league baseball every Friday at 5:00 down at Homes Field. If you left now you'd probably be able to catch him.

Lucas: thanks Dr. You're the best

Lucas hung up the phone, slipped on his shoes and rushed out the door without a word to his friends. His thoughts were only revolving around one thing, how to repay Ness. The road to Homes Field was a long one, and time was of the essence, but Lucas preserved until finally reaching his destination a quarter past six, and as luck would have it, there stood his old friend, all grown up but still wearing his signature red baseball cap.

Lucas moved steadily toward the gate. His thoughts began to shift to a more pessimistic perspective.

Lucas: (what if he forgot who I am? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Did I come down here for nothing?)

Lucas sat at the gate for what felt like an hour until he fell asleep and the field cleared of all the little league players and the coaches as well. Only two people were left.

Ness: I didn't expect to see you here, Lucas

Lucas' eyes jerked open to see his old friend staring down at him.

Lucas: Ness…uh Mr. Ness.

Ness: Drop the formality. We are friends after all.

Lucas: R-right.

Ness: So, what are you doing here?

Lucas: I came here looking for you. Dr. Andonauts said you might be here.

Ness: You know Andonauts? Yeah, his son's a good friend of mine.

Lucas: So I've heard.

Ness: So what can I do for you? It must be important for you to track me down like this.

Lucas: I-I came to repay my debt.

Ness: Your debt?

Lucas: I owe you big time. You saved my life, and on top of that, helped me become a stronger psychic, and a better person. I gotta make it up to you

Ness: Hold it right there, Lucas. You don't owe me anything. I just did that stuff out of the goodness of my heart, not so you'd owe me one. Besides, I don't do that psychic stuff anymore.

Lucas: What?

Ness: I gave that up after subspace. It was time I went back to being an ordinary boy.

Lucas: But your psychic powers make you special.

Ness: Yeah but at what cost. It's dangerous to use them, and they always seem to land me in trouble. It's time so I needed to retire from that life of danger

Lucas: stands up angrily How can you say that!! You were the coolest Psychic I ever met! You gave me a reason to use my powers! A reason to press forward! turns around I came her to repay a debt to a great person, but perhaps I found the wrong guy.

Lucas walked off with tears in his eyes and a broken heart. His idol had turned his back on PSI so he had no choice but to turn away from him. With the pain in his heart, Lucas began to run away as a storm began to manifest. The Ness he knew was gone and wasn't coming back.

About half a mile later Lucas realized he was headed in the wrong direction and was now lost in what looked like a barren version of New Pork City. There wasn't life for miles.

Lucas: (Where am I?) Hello! Is any one here?

Lucas looked around, but no one answered back. So he decided to look for shelter as the rain of the storm began to fall. But all he could find was an empty box.

He ran toward the empty box but it was no use. By the time he reached it, he was surrounded by primids.

Lucas: Primids? But how can this- looks around no matter I'll just take them down. PK FIRE!!

Lucas used his psychic powers to his full extent and took down the primids one by one. More and more primids kept arising as Lucas took them down and in just a matter of time he was standing in the shadow of the Ultimate Chimera.

Lucas fell to his knees in what seemed to be his demise when a faint but familiar sound rang out to him.

Ness: PK THUNDER!!

A ball of thunder struck down the beast looming over Lucas and it fell to the ground with a huge thud, shutting off its switch.

Before the small bird on the Chimera's head could reactivate the beast, Lucas sprang to his feet and annihilated the creature with a flash of PK fire.

Ness: You ok? runs up to Lucas

Lucas: Yeah. Thanks. But I thought you gave up on PSI.

Ness: You made me realize, there's still a lot worth protecting. Now let's eliminate this primid infestation.

Lucas: Right behind you buddy.

Lucas and Ness fought side by side utilizing the best of their psychic abilities to eliminate there subspace foes and with twice the PSI power the primids surely diminished.

Lucas: That was close. You saved my life again, Ness.

Ness: Don't mention it, but what I want to know is how the primids got here from subspace.

Mr. Saturn:Perhaps I could explain

Lucas and Ness turned around to see a little creature emerge from the shadow of the empty box.

Mr. Saturn:The path to subspace is opening again.

Lucas: The path to subspace?

Mr. Saturn:That's right. 20 years in the past, the door to subspace is opening and it's altering here in the future. Soon, the present will be completely off course.

Ness: Who's doing this?

Mr. Saturn:Whoever would have something to gain from disrupting subspace.

Lucas: What do we do?

Mr. Saturn:pulls out a small amulet out of the box not we, you Lucas.

Lucas: me?

Mr. Saturn:Soon everything in the present time will be altered and everyone's memories will vanish. You must go to the past and stop this, you and any other subspace warriors you can recruit, quickly, before your memories disappear.

Lucas: but will I come back?

Mr. Saturn:There's no time for that opens a time warp

Lucas: ok I understand. begins to walk toward time warp

Ness: Lucas. Make sure the first subspace warrior you recruit is me. And don't take no for an answer, got that!

Lucas: nods ok… I'll see you in the past, Ness  
Ness: never give up, Lucas

Lucas bid his final farewell to his friend from his time and entered the time warp just as Mr. Saturn had told him, and as Lucas' journey began, the time warped closed and everyone's memories of the present course of time along with it.

Alright everyone, that was the first chapter to a brand new adventure. However, this story is not of my own creation, I was just asked to upload this for a friend, the credit goes to her. Next chapter shall be Dream Land. Also, I have discontinued all of my other stories, but don't fret, I shall be uploading brand new ones soon, so until then.


	2. Dream Land

Chapter 2, Dreamland

**Chapter 2, Dreamland **

Kirby rested under a tree, after eating a buffet of apples. It was time for his mid-day nap. He's was content with everyday life and not a care in the world. But his perfect day was about to come to a close.

As Kirby closed his eyes, the sky became a dark shade of red and the town became overrun with primids.

Kirby: Pwayo?

Kirby looked around at his subspace foes and without realizing it, he was already locked in combat. He sucked up many primids and fired them at each other. He pulled out his sword and sliced them. He smashed them with his hammer but it was no use, he couldn't defeat them all. He had no choice but to inflate himself and fly away.

About half an hour later Kirby found himself in a desert, staring up at a big ship, the Halberd. It didn't take long for him to be noticed by his old friend.

Metaknight:I see you noticed the primids.

Kirby: Pwayo!! runs up to Metaknight with a look of excitement on his face

Metaknight:Yes, it's nice to see you too, but now is not the time for greetings. As you can see our world is being overrun with subspace creatures.

Kirby: Pwayo?

Metaknight:And I fear there is something much worse going on. Come with me, we must board the Halberd, travel into subspace and put a stop to this.

Dedede: Now hold on just a second.

Kirby and Metaknight turned around to see Kirby's arch foe, King Dedede, riding up in his trademark white limousine.

Dedede:Now why should you be able to travel to subspace without me. These Primids are terrorizing my kingdom. That's my job and I'm not gonna hand it over to some subspace freaks.

Metaknight:We don't need you on this trip; you'd only get in our way.

Dedede:Now that's just mean. You know I was a lot of help the last time in subspace.

Metaknight:You kidnapped a child and a plumber that ended up rescuing you.

Kirby: Pwayo.

Metaknight:I'm sorry but we won't need your type of help on our mission.

Dedede:Oh come on. That's all water under the bridge now. Ness and Luigi forgave me and everything's alright. Come on, let me go to subspace.

Kirby: Pwayo shaking head angrily

Metaknight:Very well. Go defend your kingdom and we'll fly the Halberd to meet you at your castle.

Dedede:You got it Metaknight.

The gullible king drove off his limousine as Kirby and Metaknight boarded the Halberd. He anxiously drove to his castle and ran up to his room to pack a bag for subspace. But as he had finished his bag he saw the Halberd flying past his castle and off into the distance.

Dedede:Angrily Damn that Metaknight! Abandoning me her like that. Walk over to window CURSE YOU METAKNIGHT!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!

Hope you all enjoyed the second installment to the series. Anywho, the next chapter is Onett. Till then.


	3. Onett

Chapter 3, Onett

**Chapter 3, Onett**

Lucas arrived in Onett, exactly 20 years before his time. It was night time and Lucas had no idea where to search for Ness, or how to get into subspace so he decided to walk the streets.

Lucas: Wow. This place sure was different 20 years ago. Geez I don't even know where I am anymore. Not that I knew where I was to begin with. Well, it's late. I should look for a place to stay.

Lucas began to search the city for a place to spend the night when he finally decided on an equipment shed within the field of a local middle school. He found a comfortable spot in the corner and a tarp, used to cover up some softballs, to wrap himself up. With a slightly deflated volley ball as a pillow, Lucas fell to sleep.

Student 1:Hey man let's play!!

Student 2:Sure. Let me get a ball!

Lucas awoke to hear students of the middle school, getting ready to start their morning warm-ups. He figured it'd be a bad thing if he was caught in their tool shed and be made to explain everything so he pulled the tarp over his head and stayed perfectly still as the student fetched a softball.

About fifteen minutes later the students were at play and Lucas mad a quiet and steady escape from the equipment shed. With the current wave of teachers and the school's disciplinary committee, Lucas would have no chance of escaping the school grounds. But he soon found out he was right where he needed to be for looking up into the 3rd story window, he could see a familiar looking red baseball cap.

Lucas: Ness! This must be his school. How lucky can I get? (Now, how do I get his attention, without actually going in to the school?)

Lucas leaned against a tree just outside of the classroom.

Lucas: smacks forehead. Oh duh. climbs tree (Lucky for me this goes all the way to the… third story)

Lucas made it all the way to the third story window and began to wave and make various motions to try and attract Ness' attention.

Inside the classroom, Ness was diligently taking notes, but with a quick glance out the window and back to his paper, he then noticed.

Ness:Lucas!!

The whole class then looked out the window to see the young psychic in a tree, motioning out to Ness. Even the teacher ran to the window.

Ness: Lucas!! What are you doing here!!

Paula: You know him!!

Ness: Well…um…

Lucas then began to rock sideways and lost his balance finally tumbling and falling to the ground. The whole classroom was in an uproar as Ness threw the window open and called out to his friend.

Ness: Lucas! Lucas!!

Lucas just looked up at Ness, and smiled an embarrassed smile, as if nothing happened at all.

About half an hour later, it was time for lunch and Ness called Lucas into the building to eat and talk.

Ness: Lucas. What are you doing at my school?

Paula: looks at Ness. For starters, who is this boy?

Jeff: He doesn't look like anyone from our school.

Lucas: My names Lucas. I'm a friend of Ness' from-

Ness: OUT OF TOWN!! He's a pen-pal.

Lucas: (Pen-pal?)

Paula: A pen-pal. Well, nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Paula

Lucas: N-nice to meet you too.

With Lucas' introduction, Rope snake, Lucas' loyal pet, made an appearance, with the intention of not being forgotten.

Paula: A snake!!

Lucas: Don't worry it's just rope snake scratches under rope snake's chin he's harmless.

Note: I don't know if rope snake talks or not so I assume he doesn't

Jeff: With all things aside, if you're from out of town, what brings you to Onett?

Lucas: I came to get Ness. He needs to come with me to subspace.

Paula and Jeff look at Ness. Ness pulls Lucas aside, away from his friends

Jeff: Subspace?

Note: Although Jeff is an assist trophy in Brawl, he has very little memory of subspace

Ness: Don't talk about subspace in front of my friend Lucas, I haven't told them about it, yet.

Lucas: Sorry, I didn't know.

Ness: How could I expect you to? Anyway, what do you mean we need to go back to subspace?

Lucas: Mr. Saturn told me that the path to subspace is opening up in this time, and it's affecting my time, so we need to go to subspace, and stop it.

Ness: No way. It has nothing to do with me anymore.

Lucas: I thought you might say that, but you told me not to take no for an answer.

Ness: I told you what?

Lucas: Well not you per say, but your future self, right after he helped me fight off a hoard of primids.

Paula: Ness? Is everything ok?

Ness: Yes, yes, and Lucas was just leaving, right?

Lucas: No way!!

Ness: Go back to your own time Lucas, you don't belong here.

Lucas: Well tough, because I can't leave until we go to subspace.

Ness: What?

Lucas well, you see, Mr. Saturn never told me how to return to the future.

Ness: So you're stuck here!!

Lucas: Until we go to subspace. Besides I still have a debt to repay to you.

Ness: For the last time, you don't owe me anything.

Lucas: Yes I do!!

Jeff: walks over to Ness Ness, class is about to start-up again.

Ness: Heh yeah… looks at Lucas we'll talk about this later, until then just sit in the back of the room.

Lucas: Whatever.

Lucas sat in the back of the class, quietly until the bell rang. He didn't feel too out of place because Ness' class was going over some of the same stuff he was in the future. He even felt obligated to answer some of the questions on his own.

After school, Lucas found himself tagging along with Ness and his friends as they made their way home.

Ness: Ok, Lucas, you claim the path to subspace is opening up, but I've yet to see any proof.

Paula: You two mind filling me in.

Ness: Uh…well you see…

Before Ness could give an explanation the sky became engulfed in dark red clouds, and black particles began to fall from the clouds.

Paula: What-what is this?

Ness: Primids.

The dark menace began to materialize in front of the four. Many primids gathered out of what seemed like no where.

Lucas: Paula, Jeff, stay back!!

Paula: Lucas?

Lucas: I'll take care of this. PK THUNDER!!

Lucas created a huge ball of lightning and struck down a line of primids in his path.

Paula: He's a…

Jeff: PSI user.

Lucas utilized his PSI powers to take down as many primids as he can. His PK fire sent them flying, his PK freeze, holding them in there place, he even used rope snake to grab hold of his enemies and throw them away. But more and more just kept coming.

Lucas: I need more power.

Ness: Lucas!! tosses Lucas a large tree branch

Lucas: Thanks.

Jeff: A branch?

Armed with his favorite weapon, Lucas took down the primids faster and faster.

Paula: Ness, maybe you should help him. Ness?

Ness, did not respond to Paula's comment, he just stared in awe at how strong his timid little friend had actually become. With a large amount of effort the, primids finally died down, leaving Lucas exhausted but with a sense of accomplishment.

Lucas: looks back at Ness Ness… now will you join me in subspace?

Ness: Heh, guess I have no choice, huh? Ok let's go.

Lucas: jumps up in excitement Yeah! I knew I'd get you eventually!!

Ness: Ok, so how are we getting there?

Lucas: Well we….uh….I have no idea.

Jeff: Perhaps I can be of assistance.

Jeff took Ness and Lucas to his house and down the stairs to his basement laboratory. Within the lab was a custom rocket. It was painted blue and had the word Andonauts written on the side.

Jeff: It's just something I've been working on in my spare time but it should work.

Ness: Jeff, you're the greatest.

Jeff: Hmm. It's compact so only you two will fit. If you plan to bring anyone else you'll need to find another vessel.

Lucas: Got it. Guess we're off to subspace now. Walks over to ship

Ness: Paula! I'm leaving you in charge of Onett. Defend it from the primids.

Paula: nods I'll try

Ness: puts backpack on I know you'll do great

Lucas: Ness? Do you have your bat?

Ness: Oh no! I forgot!!

Paula: hand Ness his bat Here. Make sure you return safely.

Ness: I will boards rocket

Lucas: I'm driving.

Jeff raised the launch pad and Lucas started the rocket, and with few minor difficulties. They were off toward subspace.

This story just keeps getting more and more exciting eh? Ahem, right, anyway, the next chapter will be Skyworld. Till then!


	4. Skyworld

Chapter 4, Skyworld

**Chapter 4, Skyworld**

The Halberd sailed within the exosphere, sailing high above several planets. Metaknight was calmly steering while Kirby was in the cockpit munching on his favorite snacks. Metaknight looked ahead and could make out some approaching danger.

Metaknight:Kirby, ahead is an asteroid belt followed by dangerous Nebulas. We can not pass if we plan to get the Halberd there in one piece.

Kirby: Pwayo

Metaknight:My thoughts exactly. We'll have to fly in close to that planet.

Kirby: Pwayo?

Metaknight:I don't know. Who's to say the planet isn't already overrun with subspace enemies, we could either find an ally or a bigger enemy.

Kirby: Pwayo…

Metaknight flew into the planet's gravity, not to fast as to burn away the rocket's outer shell. The Halberd entered the dense cloud populated stratosphere and began to move at cruising altitude. Metaknight felt secure, unaware of the stalker concealed within the clouds.

A mysterious figure moving throughout the clouds kept at a safe distance from the Halberd while stalking it from the side. Metaknight turned his eyes toward the side window and the figured sailed into the air above the Halberd and landed on deck.

Metaknight:Kirby we have an intruder.

Kirby: Pwayo?

Metaknight:Go on deck and check it out.

Kirby nodded and ran off toward the deck.

Once arriving Kirby hid behind a torrent, peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of the shadow of the intruder. He couldn't tell who it was so he assumed it was an enemy, and jumped on top of the torrent, off it and onto his enemy, kicking him in the head.

Kirby: Pwa-Pwayo!!

Pit: What Kirby!? Get off me!!

Kirby quickly realized his mistake and got off his former acquaintance, Pit.

Pit: sigh Lucky for me you didn't suck me up into that wormhole of a stomach of yours. So if you're here then it's safe to assume Metaknight's piloting the Halberd.

Kirby: Pwayo.

Pit: So what are you two doing in Skyworld anyway?

Kirby: Pwayo! Pwayo pwayo pwayo. Pwayo Pwayo. Pwayo Pwayo, Pwa. Pwayo, Pway-Pwayo. waves arms around frantically

Pit: Ok, explain again slowly, and clearly, and without saying pwayo.

Kirby: Pwayo jumps on Pit's shoulders and moved his head toward the front of the Halberd

The clouds ahead were becoming a dark shade of red. Small black and purple particles were falling to the surface and primids had begun to appear.

Pit: Oh. Primids.

Pit pulled out his bow and shot arrows at the primids just as they began to take form.

Pit: Is that all you got?

Kirby jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave, knocking down every primid in his path; he then sucked a primid up and shot it out again into his opponents. Pit continues taking out primids with his arrows until all of the enemies was defeated.

Pit: Ok, it's safe to say, that's the reason you came to Skyworld.

Kirby: Pwayo.

Pit: If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see Metaknight.

Kirby: Pwayo

Kirby led his angel friend inside the Halberd, to where Metaknight was anxiously awaiting the both of them.

Well, my friend was very…lazy these past couple of weeks, but she finally cranked out a chapter! She assures me that it won't take so long the next time, but don't blame me if the wait is as long as the last time! Remember, it's not me writing these, though expert critics should realize that this isn't my style of writing. Well…except for the outro obviously…cuz this is me…yeah. Anyways, the next chapter is apparently Mushroom Kingdom. So look forward to it! Or I'll send an army of Kirbys to eat you…okay I'm done.


End file.
